Round Finished! Episode 29
The first rounds are ending! With Nuzamaki90 vs. Wolfgirl12390 coming up, Crimson and C22Helios are sitting outside to figure out who they would face, if they win their brawl. Serenity) Wolfgang... Wake up... ( Shakes Wolfgang ) Wolfgang) Daddy! Come back! Serenity) Wolfgang, come on wake up... ( Still shaking Wolfgang ) Wolfgang) DADDY! Serenity) Ugh... ( Walks out into the kitchen and grabs a cold water bottle ) Wolfgang) I WILL KILL YOU EVIL WOLF! ( Serenity walks into Wolfgang's room ) Serenity) Wolfgang, wake up! ( Wolfgang is still asleep ) Serenity) All well ( dumps water onto Wolfgang ) Wolfgang) Why am I wet! Serenity) Um... Wolfgang) I peed in my pants again! ( Runs into the bathroom and turns the water on ) Serenity) All well... ( Yells ) Wolfgang, when you're done... I have fried eggs made for you! Wolfgang) OKAY! ( Meanwhile, in the living room ) Nintendocan) Dakusfan202, nice job! Darkusfan202) Well, you're my older brother. I'm always there for you. Meteonoid) WHAT ABOUT ME! Roxanoid) You didn't make the cut because I'm Rocks-A-Noid! Meteonoid) WHAT! Roxanoid) Fine you made the cut, Mention-oid! Darkusfan202) Does Roxanoid do that a lot? Nintendocan) You wouldn't believe me... ( Nintendocan and Darkusfan202 high 5 ) ( Meanwhile, outside the cave ) Nuzamaki90) Ability Activate! Ulitmate Blade! ( Ovorier's blade extends ) Wolfgirl12390) Gingery Tackle! ( Gingeron chages into her opponent ) Nuzamaki90) Ovorier, I'll leave this to you! ( Ovorier puts her blade infront of her body to protect her and Gingeron bouces off it ) Wolfgirl12390) Ability Activate! Wolf Claw! ( Gingeron's claw is covered in a brown aura with the claws black ) ( Gingeron slashes Ovorier and Ovorier falls to the ground ) Nuzamaki90) Ability Activate! Stunning Slash! ( Ovorier slashes her opponent and the opponent can't move ) Wolfgirl12390) Ability Activate! Gingered Quake! ( Gingeron creates an earthquake ) Ovorier) Oh no! ( Ovorier gets trapped in a hole ) Nuzamaki90) CRAP! Ability Activate! Maxium Blade! ( Ovories blade grows to 3ft long ) Wolfgirl12390) Ability Activate! Gingerousity! ( Gingeron charges into her opponent two times and scratch marks are left ) Nuzamaki90) OVORIER! ( Gingeron runs over Ovorier once, but the second time... ) Ovorier) DON'T WORRY! ( Lifts her blade out of the ground and Gingeron runs into it. Gingeron turns to ball form and goes into Wolfgirl's hand ) ( 10 minutes later ) Crimson) Ability Activate! Steel Beam! ( Steel Dragonoid fires a beam from his mouth ) C22Helios) Ability Activate! 3 Lined Shot! ( Wildfire Helios fires 3 blast of fire at the same time ) ( Both blast collide and neither makes it to the other bakugan ) Crimson) Okay then... Ability Activate! Arm Beamer! ( Steel Dragonoid fires two beams from his arm guns ) C22Helios) Ability Activate! Fire Enblazement! ( Wildfire Helios covers his body with fire ) ( The fire absorbs Arm Beamer ) C22Helios) Ability Activate! Enblazemented Charge! ( Wildfire Helios charges into his opponent ) Steel Dragonoid) Really? ( Steel Dragonoid jumps over Wildfire Helios ) Steel Dragonoid) Ha! ''' '''BOOM! ( A fire blast crashes into Steel Dragonoid ) Wildfire Helios) Don't get to cocky! I got tricks! ( Steel Dragonoid gets back up ) Steel Dragonoid) I got tricks too! WATCH! Crimsonstorm) Linked Ability Activate! Stealing A Win + Ulitmate Steel! Ulitmate Win Stealer! ( Steel Dragonoid creates a barrier of steel and whacks it with his tail, sending it flying. It disappesears an randomly hits. This move signatures a win ) ( A steel barrier is created and disappears ) C22Helios) Abil... ( Interruption ) Crimson) Wait a minute... ''' '''C22Helios) Why? Crimson) You activate an ability to act me, when you should take cover! Really! C22Helios) Yeah! Abil... ''' '''BOOOM! ( Wildfire Helios turns to ball form ) Crimson) See... Good Game and Epic Battle! C22Helios) Well... Thank you and questions! Crimson) What? C22Helios) Can... Can you you teach me your ways! Crimson) I guess that's okay... I mean, the great AoH is teaching me, anyways... PinkWolf vs. Titaniumgirl and Frosting128 vs. Skawo1 Episode 30, part 2 Grade? ( Be honest ) S A B C D F Category:Bakugan Story 2 Category:Nuzamaki90 Category:Wolfgirl12390 Category:Crimsonstorm Category:C22Helios Category:Serenity Category:Wolfgang Category:Nintendocan Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Meteonoid Category:Roxanoid Category:Ovorier Category:Steel Dragonoid Category:Wild Fire Helios